


谁施的变形咒？

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru
Summary: 哈利因为一个变形咒潜入了斯莱特林宿舍——不管那是谁，他想他得感谢他。





	谁施的变形咒？

**Author's Note:**

> *一个只为了开车的魔法事故，不要在意细节  
> *七年级，没有伏地魔

哈利发誓他不是故意进来斯莱特林地窖的，更不是故意赖在他死对头的床上不走的。一部分的他只想立马溜走，逃得离这个诡异的局面远远的——

问题就出在这儿。他走不了，他现在是一条围巾，绿白相见的、斯莱特林围巾。

天知道他被哪个见鬼的混蛋施了变形咒，等他反应过来时，他已经被缠在马尔福的脖子上，他能感受到对方的体温、脖子上筋脉的跳动，和颈窝的一阵淡淡的香味（他的五感居然还是正常的）。奇怪，这个家伙身上这么香的吗……

他唾弃着自己的变态想法，无能为力地被带进了斯莱特林地窖。马尔福似乎是累了，没在休息室停留就直接爬上了床，把帘子拉下来，布下屏蔽咒和静音咒。哈利还在想斯莱特林睡个觉都穷讲究，就被马尔福接下来的动作吓得动弹不得——如果他能动的话。

马尔福把自己脱得一丝不挂。

哈利挂在床头目瞪口呆地看着。马尔福的皮肤白得在阴暗的床铺里都像在发光，腰和腿细得不可思议，臀部又恰到好处地有些分量，此时他正仰躺在床上，腿向两边打开——这可不是像只是打算裸睡的样子。

他的阴茎已经半勃了，润泽的前端在空气中冒着水。马尔福咬住下唇，一只手缓缓摸下去圈住自己的性器，另一只手抚上胸膛，捏住一边乳尖轻轻拉扯。他两只手以相似的缓慢频率一下下动作着，下身很快完全兴奋起来，粉色的嘴唇微张，小声吐出喘息。

即使做了完全的防范措施，马尔福似乎还是不能很放得开。他的呻吟始终克制在比较压抑的程度，眼睛已经半眯着，眼角晕染上一丝红色。

哈利不知道怎么形容自己现在的感受。他感觉自己该是硬了，可一条围巾显然没有性功能，他欲望高涨却没有发泄的渠道。

是的，这是个秘密——他暗恋他的死对头。而他的暗恋对象正在他眼皮子底下光着身子自慰。

马尔福开始不满足于这种温吞的触碰。他加快套弄的速度，另一只手近乎凌虐地掐弄自己的乳头，急促地喘息着，可似乎就是差了那么点儿，还差些什么让他达到顶峰。哈利看得口干舌燥。他当然还缺点什么——他缺的是一根又粗又热的大阴茎，直直捅进他饥渴的小穴里去。

马尔福懊恼地哼哼了一声，翻身坐起来，去床脚掀开被单翻找着什么。哈利猜想那会不会是一根假阴茎，或者跳蛋……

都不是。那甚至不能被用来插进什么地方，但比所有那些东西都更能让哈利发疯。

那是一件学校衬衫，尺码显然比马尔福的大上一点儿，下摆有一小块南瓜汤溅上去的污渍；怎么看怎么像他上周在魁地奇比赛后弄丢的那件。如果他能出声，现在肯定忍不住发出低吼——这太超过了。

马尔福把他的衬衫紧紧抱在胸前，脸用力埋进去嗅了嗅。衬衫的下摆被他夹在两条细白的大腿中间摩擦。他搂着哈利的衣服在床上翻滚，大声呻吟。

“波特……”他小声叫着他的名字，语气既满足又委屈，“疤头……”

哈利痛恨起这个该死的变形咒来。他妈的为什么持续时间这么长？

像是听到他的感召似的，他突然感到身子一沉，重重地摔到了柔软的床铺上。马尔福瞪着水汽朦胧的蓝眼睛震惊地看他，嘴巴大张，一时间忘了动作。于是他就在对方反应过来发出尖叫之前，猛扑过去狠狠堵住了那张嘴巴。

他的亲吻凶猛又蛮不讲理，毫无章法地在马尔福不做防备的口腔里一通扫荡。身下的人明显在状态外，被动地任他索取，直到被吻得七荤八素、喘不上气，才本能地开始捶打哈利的背挣扎起来。哈利气喘吁吁地松开他，双手撑在对方潮红的脸颊两侧，像看一块盘子里的蓝莓蛋糕那样看着他。

“波、波特，你怎么敢到这儿来？”马尔福羞耻得双目含泪，只好靠恶狠狠的语气来维护仅剩的尊严，“不想我对你用咒的话，现在立马滚出去！我会告诉斯内普教授的，为你擅闯——”

“我来找我失踪的衬衫，”哈利意有所指，看到马尔福的脸不负所望地变得更红，忍不住低头在两片气得微微颤抖的唇上又亲了一下。斯莱特林毫不领情，狠狠咬了他一口。

他痛得叫了一声，飞快地起身，抚了抚刺痛的嘴唇。马尔福挑衅地盯着他，脸上显露出胜利的神色。哈利眼色一沉，猛地捉住马尔福两边手腕压到脑后，牢牢把对方按在身下。

“我不明白，”他一边应付着马尔福的挣扎和扭动，一边疑惑地发问，“你明明喜欢我的——为什么动个不停？”

“谁喜欢——”

“衬衫。”哈利提醒他。马尔福被噎住了，没什么底气地把头向一侧偏去，金发里支棱出来的耳朵尖也红得滴血。他又推了推哈利，声音小了许多：“我才不明白你，你干嘛要亲偷你衣服的变态？”

哈利觉得马尔福这样子可爱极了——也新鲜极了。

“是的，你是个小变态，如果我不喜欢你的话可能会揍你一顿……”他掰过马尔福的下巴让他直视自己，红扑扑脸蛋上的一对蓝眼睛小鹿似的惊惧又可怜，“但现在我只觉得你太他妈性感了。”

马尔福花了一会儿消化他的意思，接着声音拔高了八度：“你、你喜欢我？”

“没错。”哈利的下身硬得发疼，“所以现在，我可以干你了吗？”

 

哈利在德拉科的洞口探进一根手指，生涩的肠肉不怎么情愿地接纳了他，一伸进去就紧紧地吸附着指尖，不让他再前进半分。他不敢轻举妄动，无助地抬头看向斯莱特林——对方这会儿出奇老实，浑身僵直着趴在枕头上，脸埋进枕巾里面。他不觉得能从这样的德拉科那里得到什么建议，只好硬着头皮往里顶了一点。

“波特！”德拉科发出一声痛呼，从肩膀上面回头瞪了他一眼。哈利心虚地道着歉，保持一根手指在里面慢慢打着转，顺着褶皱的方向外扩，德拉科重新埋回枕头里，舒服地哼哼起来。这让他信心倍增，用十倍的耐心弓起手指伺候干涩的甬道，直到穴口松软地可以让他轻松进出，他又加进了第二根。

等到德拉科的甬道可以容纳三根手指，他已经被体内似乎永无止境的折磨弄得浑身发热。感到哈利甚至打算探入第四根，他没忍住再次回头催促：“快点，现在直接进来！”

哈利的表情看上去有点蠢。“可是我怕会弄伤你……”

“你再磨蹭就是真的要弄死我了！”德拉科顾不上羞耻，反正自己最羞耻的样子已经被撞见了，他索性自暴自弃地扯着哈利的手腕往外拉。经过开发的肠肉恋恋不舍地挽留着，在手指彻底脱离时还发出了一声类似吮吸的声响，饥渴得过了分。哈利盯着那儿看又有点挪不开眼，他咽了咽口水。

“德拉科，我、我想舔。”

“什么——哦哦！”德拉科没弄明白他想舔哪儿，还来不及问，就感到一个湿润的东西贴上了私处，顺着臀缝有力舔了一下。“波、波特！”

哈利掰开他两瓣臀肉，脸深深埋进去，舌头在张开的洞口四周打转。德拉科被舔得喘息连连，断断续续地制止着：“别……不要、啊……”可那个灵活的东西不管不顾，挤开欲拒还迎的肠肉伸进穴道里去，在里面四处扫荡，嘴唇贴着穴口吮吸，一时水声四溅。德拉科的挣扎剧烈起来，眼里泛上了泪：“停下……我要、我要——”

他突然不吱声了。哈利感到自己的舌头被紧紧吸住，疑惑地退出来，抬头一看；德拉科的身子微微打着颤，高潮过的阴茎湿答答的，胸口被体液射得一塌糊涂。他的喉咙一下子很干。

“你……你被舔射了。”他艰难地陈述。

“闭嘴，波特！”德拉科看上去想把自己彻底藏进寝具里去，他把被子拉过脸，传出来的声音闷闷的。哈利凑上去，隔着被子把斯莱特林的身体圈进胳膊里。

“别害羞……这很辣，真的。”他一边轻声哄着，一边试探性地把被子往下拉。德拉科的脸一点点出现在被子后面，眼睛还是有点红，看得哈利忍不住凑上去想亲他，半途被一只手阻止了。

“别拿你舔了屁眼的嘴亲我，”他嫌弃道。接着又用腿蹭他：“好了，你到底干不干了？”

哈利快要被他的反复无常气笑了。他拉开德拉科的双腿，慢慢将自己的欲望顶了进去，适应了一会儿就浅浅抽插起来。德拉科在床上拱成了一张弓，死死揪住床单，半是疼半是愉悦地叫出声。他的后穴经过充分的扩张和湿润并没有受伤，但首次接纳一个成年人的性器还是过头了，他感到下身奇异地发胀，心里慌张起来。

“嗯……波特……”他转过头求助，焦躁地扭了扭——背入的姿势让他有些不安。哈利很快理解了他的意思，扣着他的腰把他翻过来躺在床上，阴茎嵌在里面也跟着无死角地在穴肉上碾了一圈，不知道碰到了什么点，猛烈的快感让他一下子软了腰，不受控制地呻吟出来：“啊啊！”

他把腿紧紧缠上了哈利的腰，又被拉开扛到肩膀上，哈利就着这个姿势再次运动起来，不断地往刚刚碰到的地方撞。德拉科被他操得惊叫不止，小腿挂在肩膀上无力地晃着，脚跟一下下打在他的背上。哈利快要被疯狂绞紧的穴肉吸得发疯，咬着牙忍下射精的欲望，一心想让身下的人舒服。或许不止于此，他还想看到德拉科更多失态的模样，想看他被操到六神无主、泪流满面……光是想想就又差点忍不住了。

德拉科又硬了，在仍然没有任何触碰的情况下。那些从后穴传来的让人颤抖的快感全都涌去了前面，他伸手胡乱地抚慰自己，却总也赵不对节奏。他根本无法分心在别的东西上，杵在他体内的那根阴茎毫不留情地往让他发疯的那点上捣，他的脑袋都不清醒了。他不自觉地呜咽着，自虐似的捏着自己的阴茎顶端，终于引来了另一人的注意。哈利分出一只手覆在他的手掌上，随着顶撞的频率一下下强势又温柔地抚弄着，没几下就让德拉科射在了他手里。

两次高潮让德拉科的大脑一片空白，变成了一个只能接收触感的器官，他对哈利阴茎的感受更加敏感，抓紧哈利的头发呻吟着，甚至迎合对方的动作挺腰——哈利凶狠地堵上了他的嘴，这回他没有余韵嫌弃了，而是顺从地张开嘴和他交换又湿又长的深吻。

“叫我哈利……”格兰芬多的声音低低地冲进他的耳朵，又让他发了发抖。他没做多大心理建设就叫了，声音因为情欲又哑又软，听在哈利耳里简直比催情剂还厉害。突如其来的内射让德拉科短暂地茫然了一会儿——随即好笑地弯起了眼睛。

“哈利。”他轻声道。格兰芬多僵了僵，慢慢从他体内退出来，又带出一股白浊，看得他面红耳赤。德拉科这时候还在捣乱：“哈利——哈利——”

“闭嘴，你个混蛋。”哈利脸热热的，条件反射地摸向后腰掏魔杖想把两人清理干净；当然，他摸空了。

他们无言地对视了一会儿。

“我怎么回去？”他小心翼翼地问。

没有魔杖，没有隐形斗篷，甚至衣服也没有。

最后他是穿着德拉科小了一截的校袍回去的，施了个混淆咒让路人注意不到细节——斯莱特林并不想接受把他变成围巾送回去的提议。回到格兰芬多宿舍，他脱下那些衣物，刚想打包好第二天还回去，在叠衬衫时突然发现了不对劲。

德拉科没把他自己的那件还给他。

哈利一下子说不出话来——梅林，他真想回去把那个混蛋按在床上再干一遍。

与此同时的斯莱特林寝室，德拉科正搂着那件衬衫，为上面哈利的气味淡了下去而十分懊恼。和他总是散发着精心挑选的香水味的衣领不同，哈利的衬衫上是打魁地奇留下的汗味和泡沫、荷尔蒙的气息——那让他着迷。

他想，下次可以直接抱着他打完魁地奇的身体闻闻。

 

fin.


End file.
